During the past eight years, our laboratory has developed and refined MISAR, a Medical Information Storage and Retrieval System that has been widely used for medical research. The purpose of this proposal is to apply the search and statistical powers of MISAR to the hospital-wide data base. It is our hypothesis that the ability to examine the details of medical delivery by means of this technique will make positive contributions to patient care, medical research and health care management.